Spatial light modulators may be used in optical communication and/or video display systems. In some applications, spatial light modulators may generate an image by controlling individual elements to manipulate light in order to form an image. One example of a spatial light modulator is a Digital Micromirror Device (DMD) made by TEXAS INSTRUMENTS INCORPORATED. A DMD chip typically includes an array of micromirrors that move to manipulate light.
In certain cases, material such as passivants, surfactants, and/or getters are used with a digital micromirror device to aid movement of the micromirrors. Known techniques for dispersing this material, however, may be unstable under certain conditions. For example, a molecular sieve embedded in an organic binder may be used to dispense or getter various materials. This technique, however, may be chemically and thermally unstable under processing and operating conditions.